1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with a deflection device; more particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device with a deflection device, wherein the deflection device is used for coordinating with interface cards of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, computer systems are also increasingly powerful, but at the same time, the heat generated by a computer system also increases. In a computer system, in addition to the central processor, the memory or the hard disk drive, the interface card installed on the motherboard can also generate heat during high-speed operation. In order to smoothly dissipate the heat generated by the interface card, a wind scoop is provided in the prior art to directly guide the airflow generated by the fan device to the interface card. But different interface cards are of different heights; therefore, a wind scoop with a rigid shape cannot meet the requirements of interface cards of different heights. If the manufacturer redesigns the size of the wind scoop according to different interface cards, the design and production costs will be prohibitively high.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a deflection device to solve the disadvantage of the prior art.